<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Killing School Semester by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238177">Another Killing School Semester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Funny, Investigations, Murder, Murder Mystery, This Is STUPID, Trials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The students arrived at the ultimate academy a few days ago. They were told to kill each other for the sake of the killing game, but so far no one bothered. Tenko organizes a friendly little picnic, but the afternoon takes a turn for the worst when a body is found in the woods.</p><p>It's basically a silly version of Danganronpa v3, except it goes differently. Rantaro isn't the first victim, Kaede isn't the first culprit. Tsumugi might not even be the mastermind! But then... who is?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A friendly picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenko: Wow, it’s such a beautiful day ! I knew it was a good idea to organize this picnic.</p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo: Now now, has everyone brought some food ? Remember, everyone has to share.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: Shuichi and I made a cake! But for some reason it kinda looks like Himiko.</p><p> </p><p>Himiko: Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: I brought avocado toasts! Enough to feed an entire army!</p><p> </p><p>Miu:[looking extremely pleased with herself] I brought… some hot dogs, hehehehehehehe!</p><p> </p><p>Angie: I did not bring anything, because none of you are free of sin, and thus none of you deserve to fulfill your basic human needs.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: Well ouch.</p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo: She's not entirely wrong, though.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi: She’s right! Especially about me! I'm... a piece of worthless trash! [sobs]</p><p> </p><p>Kirumi: Did anybody say trash? If this place is dirty, it is my duty to clean it at once!</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi: Then TAKE ME! ...In a non sexual way. Please.</p><p> </p><p>[Kirumi grabs Shuichi and wanders off into the forest while yelling incoherently]</p><p> </p><p>Tenko: … well, did any of you bring more food? I made a fruit salad if anyone is interested.</p><p> </p><p>Himiko: I want to see the cake.</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: What cake?</p><p> </p><p>Himiko : The one which is supposed to look like me.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: Oh, right! Yeah, here, look.</p><p> </p><p>[She opens her bag. Inside is a shot put ball.]</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: Woops, I seem to have brought the wrong bag.</p><p> </p><p>Maki: Classic mistake. I always confuse cakes and shot put balls too.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: I know, right? That's so annoying when that happens! Oh well, unless some people in here are fond of metal, it looks like I have no food to share with the group.</p><p> </p><p>Keebo: I am fond of metal.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: Huh? Did one of you speak just now? I thought I heard a voice.</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: Really?</p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo: It must be your imagination. I did not hear a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Keebo: I hate you all.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: There it is again! Perhaps a spirit is trying to communicate with me?</p><p> </p><p>Maki: That’s impossible. I killed plenty of people before, and they never came back to haunt me.</p><p> </p><p>Angie: But I see a ghost! It’s right here, on your left shoulder!</p><p> </p><p>Himiko: What does it look like?</p><p> </p><p>Angie: Well… it looks like Kokichi.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi: But I’m not dead !</p><p> </p><p>Miu: Aw, and I got my hopes up.</p><p> </p><p>Maki: You wish, Miu? You know, I could make it happen. I didn't bring any food today, but I brought all of my knives.</p><p> </p><p>Tenko: [trying to sound cheerful] To cut the bread of course! Who wants to make some sandwiches with me?</p><p> </p><p>Maki: <em>Obviously</em> I brought them because I hoped someone would attempt to stab Kokichi during the picnic. Who cares about bread anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: It’s really been a while… I wonder where Shuichi and Kirumi went.</p><p> </p><p>Ryoma: [Looking somewhat bored] I’ll go look for them.</p><p> </p><p>Maki: It’s dangerous to go into the woods alone.</p><p> </p><p>Ryoma: I’m aware. Are you offering to come with me?</p><p> </p><p>Maki: No. But I figured Gonta would volunteer if I spoke about dangers. You know... being a gentleman and all that.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: I don’t think he can hear us though. He’s sitting over there, sticking his head into a pond.</p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo: Humans are such fascinating creatures… why on earth would he do such a thing?</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: Hm… why indeed?</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi: I want to hear your best guesses, everyone! What is Gonta trying to achieve?</p><p> </p><p>[Everyone takes a moment to think. Ryoma looks annoyed that no one is offering to join him, and leaves on his own.]</p><p> </p><p>Angie: Maybe he’s trying to see how long he can hold his breath?</p><p> </p><p>Himiko: Or he’s fulfilling some magic ritual!</p><p> </p><p>Tenko: A magic ritual? But what would it be for?</p><p> </p><p>Himiko: If you stick your head into a pond for an hour, it gives you special powers. You gain the power to shoot water from your nose.</p><p> </p><p>Tenko: But anyone would drown in these circumstances!</p><p> </p><p>Miu: And who the fuck would want to shoot water from their nose? That's fucking useless!</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi: Wait, I got it! Gonta is trying to drown himself... because he's currently comitting suicide!</p><p> </p><p>Kaito: [Arriving on the scene] That's just ridiculous! He’s simply trying to communicate with the fish. Nothing wrong with that!</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi: Oh, Kaito, you’re here! For a while I thought everyone had agreed to ditch you.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: Of course not!</p><p> </p><p>Tenko: We wouldn’t do such a thing, I mean, come on!</p><p> </p><p>Himiko : Yeah, Kaito doesn’t get subtlety. Even if we <em>did</em> ditch him, he would have come with us anyway. That’s why we tried to lock him up in his room. I wonder how he escaped ?</p><p> </p><p>Kaede : I assume he fled through the window.</p><p> </p><p>Kaito : [Sweating, but still smiling] Hey, c’mon people! I know you’re all secretly happy to see me!</p><p> </p><p>[There’s a long, awkward silence]</p><p> </p><p>Tenko: Wow Kaede, this cake you brought is delicious!</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: But… I didn’t bring the cake.</p><p> </p><p>Tenko: Minor detail! Who cares about that!</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: Wow, it's really been a while since Kirumi and Shuichi left. What could the possibly be doing?</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi: Attempting to kill each other?</p><p> </p><p>Miu: Ha! More like they found a nice spots, and began to fuck like rabbits!</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: No sign of Ryoma either.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi: I’ll go look for them!</p><p> </p><p>Tenko: Take a hot dog before you leave! If a bear attacks you, it can always be used as a blunt weapon.</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: Huh…? But, isn’t it a bit soft, for a weapon?</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: No worries, Miu cooks them extra hard. She says it’s to remind herself of good times.</p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo: Why, Miu’s hot dogs are among the most powerful weapons on this planet! Those who wield the mighty dogs can defeat many a samurai, with ease.</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: Good grief.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi: Well, I’ll be on my way then!</p><p> </p><p>Miu: And don’t come back!</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi: Aw, Miu loves me.</p><p> </p><p>[A moment of silence. Kokichi leaves the place, singing a song about lizards.]</p><p> </p><p>Tenko: I’ve run out of things to say about the food. What do we chat about?</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: It seems Gonta finally stuck his head out of the pond. I was really starting to worry about him.</p><p> </p><p>Angie: Wonderful! We’ll finally know whose theory was correct!</p><p> </p><p>Gonta: Why fish acting so funny? Gonta need to know…</p><p> </p><p>Kaito: It looks like he’s talking to himself, but I can’t hear what he’s saying.</p><p> </p><p>Miu: Hey, dirty cockroach! Come over here so we can hear your boring thoughts!</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: You really didn't have to insult him.</p><p> </p><p>Miu: That’s the only language he understands.</p><p> </p><p>Gonta: Oh, hi friends! What you all doing here?</p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo: Well obviously we’re plotting the destruction of the universe, what does it look like?</p><p> </p><p>Gonta: [Panicking] What? Really?</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: Of course not, you can... just ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>Keebo: They’re having a picnic, Gonta.</p><p> </p><p>Gonta : Huh? Gonta hear voice… but no one spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: So you can hear it too?</p><p> </p><p>Keebo: Wait, what? Even Gonta is playing along?</p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo: What a curious phenomenon. If there is indeed a spirit among us, perhaps a séance is in order.</p><p> </p><p>Maki: I don’t like séances. I’m just going to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: Where will you go?</p><p> </p><p>Maki: I can always go look for Kirumi, Shuichi, Ryoma and Kokichi. These idiots probably got lost again.</p><p> </p><p>Kaito: May I come with you ?</p><p> </p><p>Maki: No.</p><p> </p><p>Kaito: C-cool. I... I was just kidding anyway!</p><p> </p><p>[Maki ignores him and leaves]</p><p> </p><p>Keebo: Come on, Kaito, get the hint.</p><p> </p><p>Gonta: Ah! Spirit spoke again!</p><p> </p><p>Angie: What did it say?</p><p> </p><p>Keebo: [somewhat angry] It said "I hate you all, I hope you all get eaten by a bear".</p><p> </p><p>Gonta: Uh… it said something about bears.</p><p> </p><p>Tenko: [sounding both scared and excited] A bear? WHERE?</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: Maybe it’s a warning?</p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo: In some cultures, people believe that ghosts can see into the future. Who knows, maybe that is the case for our spirit today?</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: Well, as long as we have the hot dogs, we should be safe, right?</p><p> </p><p>Miu: Hey, that’s not what the dogs are for!</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: Huh? What are they for then?</p><p> </p><p>[Yet another awkward silence]</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: [getting a little red] Ah.</p><p> </p><p>Himiko: Geez, way to swallow your own foot.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: Still, I don’t see a bear anywhere. Could the ghost be wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Keebo: Wrong? I wasn’t trying to predict the future! I merely expressed my feelings!</p><p> </p><p>Kaito: [shivers] Oh no. Now I can hear it too! This… this is a nightmare!</p><p> </p><p>[He runs into the woods, while the others ponder about what they just heard].</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: Did anybody get that? I heard something about… feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Gonta: Gonta hear the words "two".</p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo: What about you Kaede? What did you hear?</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: Something about a ring.</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: Huh? A ring?</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: Feelings two ring... that doesn't mean anything. We must be doing this wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: Well, Kiyo's the expert. Your lab was recently opened, right? You must have something, some kind of tool to help us communicate with ghosts!</p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo: Sure, I possess all the equipment you may need, and I know how to use it. However, did you really think I would bring it for a picnic?</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: Well… yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: Yup.</p><p> </p><p>Himiko: Kinda weird that you didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo: Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Angie: You disappoint us, Kiyo.</p><p> </p><p>Keebo: How illogical. I cannot comprehend this situation at all.</p><p> </p><p>Korekiyo: I... I guess  I might as well go, then. I'll be back once I find what we need.</p><p> </p><p>Gonta: Kiyo must hurry! Gonta just hear ghost again.</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: He said something about popsicles.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: No, it was "bicycles".</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: Really? I heard the word "magical".</p><p> </p><p>Himiko: No, he definitely said "alcohol".</p><p> </p><p>Keebo: None of you are even close! God why are you all so stupid!</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: Ah, this time I heard everything perfectly. The ghost is pissed and he  insulted us.</p><p> </p><p>Angie: How delightfully rude!</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: I'm curious about the ghost's identity. Maybe he's one of us?</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: Huh? But no one died!</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: Well, Kirumi, Shuichi, Ryoma, Kokichi, Maki and Kaito are still not back. It could be one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Miu: I hope it's Kokichi, then.</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro: How rude… and yet, not entirely unrelatable.</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: If one of them really <em>did </em>die, maybe we should go look for the body, instead of chatting with the ghost.</p><p> </p><p>Gonta: Maybe ghost can tell us where body is?</p><p> </p><p>Keebo: That’s ridiculous ! No one died, so why would I know anything about it?</p><p> </p><p>[They hear footsteps coming from the woods. Ryoma comes out, panting]</p><p> </p><p>Ryoma: Everyone, you must come, quick!</p><p> </p><p>Kaede: What happened?</p><p> </p><p>Ryoma: It's Kokichi. He's... he's dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[The crime scene. Kokichi is lying on the grass, in a pool of pink blood. Next to him is a knife, a sword, an axe, a spear and a skewer. They’re all coated in blood. As the teens arrive on the scene, the body discovery announcement rings from the nearby monitors.]</p><p>Rantaro: Oh. Oh no.</p><p>Kaede: I can’t believe it! Kokichi really <em>did</em> die!</p><p>Ryoma: Well duh. I wouldn’t joke about something like this.</p><p>Tenko: [tearing up angrily] That’s just awful! Who could have wanted to exit <em>that</em> badly?</p><p>[Monokuma appears. He’s wearing a pink dress, for unknown reasons.]</p><p>Monokuma: Yes, YESSS! Finally, a murder occured at the ultimate academy! I was <em>dying</em> from boredom over here!</p><p>Himiko: Oh great… he’s back…</p><p>Kaede: Yeah seriously, who invited you?</p><p>Monokuma: Don’t be so rude, my little cubs! I traveled from all over the world to bring you the monokuma file!</p><p>Rantaro: The what?</p><p>Monokuma : Well, the monokuma file is-</p><p>Rantaro : Just kidding, I don’t care.</p><p>Monokuma : Why, you…!</p><p>Rantaro : So, is this where we begin the investigation?</p><p>Ryoma: Yup. And then there’s the class trial… might as well get it over with already.</p><p>Monokuma: I wasn’t finished talking!</p><p>Keebo : [chuckles] How does it feel to be ignored?</p><p>Monokuma : Shut up, stupid robot! You’re not even supposed to have a sense of humor!</p><p>Kaede : [inspecting the body thoroughly] Hm… I see two stab wounds. One in the middle of the belly, and one at the base of the neck.</p><p>Ryoma : Two stab wounds, you say? Right, I’ll write it down in my notebook. It could be useful info.</p><p>Kaede : Thanks Ryoma!</p><p>Monokuma : So you’re all just going to keep ignoring me?</p><p>Himiko : Yeah, pretty much.</p><p>Monokuma : And if I threaten to kill you all?</p><p>Rantaro : Wouldn’t that be a little boring?</p><p>Monokuma : …</p><p>Kaede : [Still thinking] I wonder what’s the deal with all those weapons. One of them has to be the murder weapon, but… which one?</p><p>Ryoma : Let me see. Judging from the shape of the wounds… I’d say the knife and the sword are our most likely suspects.</p><p>Kaede : True, it doesn’t look like an axe or a spear cut at all. As for the skewer, it would leave a much thinner incision.</p><p>[Realizing that absolutely no one is paying attention to him, Monokuma decides to leave, awkwardly. Keebo chuckles to himself.]</p><p>Tenko : [Inspecting the weapons] Isn’t this… one of the knives from the picnic?</p><p>Ryoma : Let me see… uh, I’m not sure. It could belong to anyone.</p><p>Tenko: Oh right, that reminds me… where <em>are </em>the others?</p><p>Angie : No signs of them anywhere. Not even Atua knows where they went.</p><p>Gonta : Gonta worried. If Kokichi dead, then maybe friends dead too…</p><p>Kaede : Oh god, I didn’t even think about this. Who knows if they’re safe? There could be a serial killer among us.</p><p>Ryoma : Really? Isn’t that… a little far-fetched?</p><p>Kaede : Well…</p><p>Miu: [Aggressively] You stupid or what? There’s a fucking corpse lying in front of you! <em>Anything</em> is possible, shit-head!</p><p>Korekiyo : And if I may interject… serial killers are very good at hiding among commoners. It’s what makes them so delightfully twisted, you see.</p><p>Tenko : [Somewhat disgusted] Delightfully?</p><p>Gonta : Gonta will go look for friends, then! And if Gonta find serial killer, Gonta will fight!</p><p>Rantaro: It’s dangerous to go alone, even for you Gonta.</p><p>Korekiyo : Allow me to accompany him. Perhaps I could find ways to lead him to the others.</p><p>Kaede : Sure thing, thanks Kiyo.</p><p>Korekiyo : We will be back soon, once we have found everyone. In the meantime… investigate thoroughly, if you please.</p><p>[He flips his cap at the others, then leaves with Gonta, who begins to run in the woods while shouting his friend’s names.]</p><p>Kaede : [Breathing strongly] Okay then. What else can we inspect ?</p><p>Rantaro : I’m looking for footprints, at the moment. But I doubt we’ll find something so convenient.</p><p>Ryoma : It’s a pretty big forest. We might as well split up to look for clues.</p><p>Himiko : Uh… what a pain…</p><p>Tenko : It’s okay Himiko! If you don’t want to walk, I can carry you!</p><p>Himiko: I’d rather go with Angie.</p><p>Angie : [chuckling happily] Atua will surely smile upon us! Come, Himiko, come!</p><p>[They both leave the scene together.]</p><p>Ryoma: I somehow doubt those two are going to be much help.</p><p>Rantaro : Nothing to be done I suppose. Tenko, how about we go investigate the lake?</p><p>Tenko [Looking a little disappointed] Sure.</p><p>[They both leave the scene]</p><p>Kaede: Well Ryoma, you want to team up with me? It seems we’re the only ones left.</p><p>Ryoma : Sure, but… where did Miu go?</p><p>Kaede : Oh right, she was definitely with us a moment ago, huh. Wonder where she went?</p><p>Keebo : I could tell you where she went, but you’re just going to ignore me again.</p><p>Kaede : I guess there’s no way to find out. Oh well, let’s keep looking for clues.</p><p>Keebo : Called it!</p><p>Ryoma : Hm. That’s strange.</p><p>Kaede : What is?</p><p>Ryoma: There’s a hole in this knife’s handle. Right here, look.</p><p>Kaede : Oh, you’re right! It’s… shaped like a square. It’s pretty deep too.</p><p>Ryoma : It’s like this knife was struck with something. A sharp object maybe?</p><p>Kaede : We have plenty of sharp objects here. It could be one of those. Like… this spear for example!</p><p>Ryoma : Let me try that.</p><p>[Ryoma inserts the spear inside the knife’s hole. He then takes them apart, looking satisfied.]</p><p>Ryoma : Yup, it’s a match. Looks like for some reason, that knife was stuck at the end of the spear.</p><p>Kaede : But what for ? It serves to make the weapon a little longer, sure… but the spear is quite long already. Why would the culprit need to do that?</p><p>Ryoma : That’s what we gotta figure out, isn’t it?</p><p>Kaede : Sure.</p><p>Ryoma : Okay, so… what next?</p><p>Kaede : Huh… I just realized.</p><p>Ryoma : What is it?</p><p>Kaede : It’s about the wounds, look. The one on Kokichi’s neck is rather deep, and it looks like blood splattered all around him when he was struck there.</p><p>Ryoma : So we can assume that he was struck with considerable force.</p><p>Kaede : It would seem like it, yes. But look at the other wound! It’s not that deep, and it looks like the blood didn’t splatter at all.</p><p>Ryoma : Probably because Kokichi’s vest got in the way. That thing looks pretty sturdy, it probably drank all the blood as it seeped out.</p><p>Kaede : But isn’t that strange? First of all, why would the culprit need to strike him twice? And why would they not apply the same strenght both times?</p><p>Ryoma : Beats me. Hopefully someone can testify during the trial, that’d give us a clue.</p><p>Kaede : [Still crouching next to the body] It looks like he’s holding onto something… oh, it’s a piece of white fabric. Looks like it has been torn out.</p><p>Ryoma : Maybe he fought the culprit?</p><p>Kaede : So we need to look for someone whose clothes are torn!</p><p>Ryoma : If that theory is correct, yes.</p><p>[Ryoma and Kaede both keep searching the crime scene.]</p><p>Kaede : Ah, look here! A footstep!</p><p>Ryoma : What, really? It can’t be that easy, surely.</p><p>Kaede : Well… not really. It’s considerably smudged, so it could belong to anyone.</p><p>Ryoma : Hm, I see. Too bad.</p><p>Kaede : There’s also a rope here. I wonder what it’s doing there.</p><p>Ryoma : I found some sort of stick. Like… a wand, or an arrow. It’s broken.</p><p>Kaede : So many mysteries! This is both exciting and... frightening.</p><p>Ryoma : Yeah no kidding. But I don’t think all the clues we’re going to find are going to be useful to the case. Like… look here. There’s trash on the ground. It looks like a plastic bottle. It could be connected to the case, for all we know… but it could also very much not be.</p><p>Kaede : Better take a note of it just in case.</p><p>Ryoma : Sure.</p><p>[Kaede takes a few steps toward the right.]</p><p>Kaede : We can see the fence from here. It’s rather long.</p><p>Ryoma : Yup. It separates the campus from the woods. And if I remember correctly, there’s only one door.</p><p>Kaede : Indeed, and the door was next to our picnic spot.</p><p>Ryoma : It could be important info.</p><p>Kaede : Agreed. I’ll write it down somewhere.</p><p>Ryoma : Let’s keep searching, shall we?</p><p>Kaede : Let’s go.</p><p>[They move a bit deeper into the woods. Eventually they find Shuichi stuck in a tree.]</p><p>Kaede : Shuichi? Is that you?</p><p>Shuichi : Oh uh… hi people.</p><p>Ryoma : How did you end up all the way here?</p><p>Shuichi : Well, I was running with Kirumi, but… a wolf attacked us.</p><p>Kaede : I didn’t know there were any wolves in this forest.</p><p>Ryoma : You sure it wasn’t a dog? A fox? A rat, maybe?</p><p>Shuichi : … it scared me. So I ran inside the tree. But now… I can’t get down.</p><p>Ryoma : Oh dear.</p><p>Kaede : We’ll see if we find some way to help you get down.</p><p>Ryoma : We found a rope earlier, didn’t we?</p><p>Kaede : Is it really okay to use evidence as a means to rescue our friend?</p><p>Ryoma : Unless Gonta is around, I don’t see how else we can help him.</p><p>Kaede : I’ll go get the rope then.</p><p>Shuichi : Thanks, Kaede!</p><p>Ryoma : …</p><p>[While he waits, he takes a look around.]</p><p>Ryoma : Huh, odd. There are some incisions on this tree. As if someone had tried to cut it down. You know anything about that Shuichi?</p><p>Shuichi : No, not really… I noticed them too, but I have no idea why they’re here. There are more up there, actually.</p><p>Ryoma : Even way up here? That <em>is</em> strange. I’ll write it down somewhere.</p><p>Kaede : I’m back ! And I have the rope.</p><p>[They help Shuichi climb down the tree. He leaves to investigate the crime scene, while Ryoma and Kaede move to investigate the fence's door.]</p><p>Ryoma : There we are… but there doesn’t seem to be anything strange here. Oh hi Kirumi.</p><p>[Kirumi is busy cleaning the fence. She has already taken care of several bars, which all shine radiantly.]</p><p>Kirumi : Hello again. As you can see, I have been given a task, and I am currently busy fulfilling it. However if you require my attention, I can also answer any questions you might have, as long as it does not slow me down in my current endeavour.</p><p>Ryoma : Uh… sure.</p><p>Kaede : Actually yes, I do have some questions. You and Shuichi were attacked in the forest?</p><p>Kirumi : We were busy cleaning the forest grounds, when a badger showed up. It scared Shuichi who fled up in a tree. He asked to be left alone, so I went to dispose of the trash. Then I came back here, and that’s when I met Maki. She noticed how dirty the fence was, and suggested someone clean it. I was only happy to oblige.</p><p>Ryoma : You met with Maki, huh ? But where was she going?</p><p>Kirumi : I do not know. She was leaving the forest, and was apparently moving back to the campus. I assumed she was going to rest inside her room. I apologize if that is insufficient information.</p><p>Kaede : No, that’s actually very useful! Now we know Maki has an alibi. The fence is so high, it’d take an ultimate climber to go back inside the woods without going through the door.</p><p>Ryoma : And so you remained near the door the whole time?</p><p>Kirumi : I did, thought sadly no one can verify that.</p><p>Ryoma : So you didn’t see anyone else?</p><p>Kirumi : Not until we heard the body discovery announcement.</p><p>Ryoma : I see. Well, see you around.</p><p>[Kaede and Ryoma move along the gate, in the direction of the campus.]</p><p>Kaede : Where should we go next, in your opinion?</p><p>Ryoma : I figure… Kokichi’s room. There might be something in there, for all we know.</p><p>Kaede : True, that’s possible. Besides, all the others are busy searching the woods, and I don’t see where else we should…</p><p>[She doesn’t finish her sentence.]</p><p>Ryoma : What is it?</p><p>Kaede : Look, the ground. It looks like… someone’s been digging here.</p><p>Ryoma : Huh? Oh, right, I see what you mean. You reckon we should…?</p><p>Kaede : We might as well.</p><p>[They start digging with their bare hands. The earth is soft, and they find a couple of strange objects.]</p><p>Kaede : What… what is this? It looks like… bits of a machine of some sort.</p><p>Ryoma : There’s a string here.</p><p>Kaede : I think it’s broken. Who would want to bury this here? And why?</p><p>Ryoma : I don’t know yet, but I have a sneaking suspicion it’s going to be crucial that we figure it out if we want to understand the case.</p><p>Kaede : But it’s in such bad shape… oh wait, I know! We should ask Miu, she can tell us what it was!</p><p>Ryoma : Good thinking. We don't know where she went, though.</p><p>Kaede : Maybe Kirumi knows. I’ll go ask her. You’re okay with continuing this investigation on your own?</p><p>Ryoma : Sure. I just need to inspect Kokichi’s room, anyway. Should be pretty quick.</p><p>[He moves inside the campus, reaches the dormitories. In front of the door, he finds Tsumugi.]</p><p>Tsumugi : It seems we had the same idea, huh.</p><p>Ryoma : Yeah. Let’s go in.</p><p>[Tsumugi opens the door. Both students stay still for a moment.]</p><p>Tsumugi : Well, I certainly didn’t see that coming.</p><p>Ryoma : Me neither. What in the world…</p><p>Tsumugi : Look, there are pictures of us on this wall! And it’s all of our personal infos. How did he even find out…?</p><p>Ryoma : Can I see that?</p><p>Tsumugi : Look, it’s all so… detailed! There’s our names, ultimate talents, and then… stuff about each of us, but really in depth. He knows some things I never told anyone! It’s… a little scary. Not that I have all that many secrets, myself.</p><p>Ryoma : And what is that thing?</p><p>Tsumugi : It looks like he’s been ranking us, huh. But based on what ? Oh, it’s written here. ‘Danger scale’…? Oh.</p><p>Ryoma : We <em>are</em> in a killing game after all.</p><p>Tsumugi : That’s a little sad, he only gave me a three.</p><p>Ryoma : Well… you’re just a cosplayer, so it figures. And since you can’t disguise as someone else…</p><p>Tsumugi : He gave you a six.</p><p>Ryoma : I somehow expected it to be higher.</p><p>Tsumugi : [chuckling] Don’t sound so disappointed now!</p><p>Ryoma : Who has the highest score?</p><p>Tsumugi : Let me see… it appears to be Kaede, with a nine.</p><p>Ryoma : ...Kaede?</p><p>Tsumugi : Not who I expected either. Rantaro and Kirumi both got an eight, too. I think Himiko is the lowest on his list. But… that’s strange.</p><p>Ryoma : What is… oh. I see.</p><p>Tsumugi : Rantaro and Maki are missing from his list. What could that mean?</p><p>Ryoma : …</p><p>Tsumugi : We can just ask them I guess. Let’s keep lookin for clues.</p><p>[They begin inspecting every piece of furniture: the bed, the clothes, the bathroom.]</p><p>Ryoma : Woah. Didn’t expect to find that here.</p><p>Tsumugi : What is it?</p><p>Ryoma : If I’m not wrong, there’s some dried blood on this dresser.</p><p>Tsumugi : Let me see… oh, you’re absolutely right! How can this be? You think that’s the real murder location?</p><p>Ryoma : No, that wouldn’t make any sense. But that means Kokichi… or someone, was injured here. It could be a clue.</p><p>[The bell rings, somewhere.]</p><p>Tsumugi : Looks like we’re out of time. We’d better go to the elevator soon.</p><p>Ryoma : Damn, he really doesn’t give us much time, does he?</p><p>Tsumugi : Good luck to us… and let’s get started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[All the students go down the elevator, in silence. Ryoma is reviewing his notes. Kaede is trying to replay the events in her head. Tsumugi wonders why Kokichi thought Kaede was so dangerous.]</p>
<p>[The doors open. The room is spacious, with a high roof and tinted windows. There are sixteen movable witness stands: on one of them is a portrait of Kokichi, marked by a red cross. All the students go to their assigned desks: Kaede’s neighbors are Miu and Kirumi, while Ryoma’s neighbors are Gonta and Shuichi.]</p>
<p>Monokuma : Well then. Let’s begin with a basic explanation of a class trial!</p>
<p>Maki : Is that really necessary?</p>
<p>Monokuma : Excuse me?</p>
<p>Maki : I assume this thing is going to be pretty straightforward. We discuss who the culprit is, then we vote. Let me guess… if we get it wrong, you kill us all?</p>
<p>[A moment of silence.]</p>
<p>Monokuma : Actually, that’s pretty close, but not exactly correct.</p>
<p>Rantaro: Meaning?</p>
<p>Monokuma : Indeed, you have to discuss who the culprit is, and vote at the end. If you get it right, then I’ll execute the blackened, but I will <em>not</em> execute you all if you get it wrong.</p>
<p>Tsumugi : [Looking surprised] Then what will you do?</p>
<p>Monokuma : Firstly, I will allow the blackened to leave the academy, and go wherever he likes! I’ll even give him some money and a plane ride, in case he needs to go a little far. Then, I’ll kill one of you. A student at random, to pay for the blackened’s departure! And then the killing game goes on.</p>
<p>Rantaro : Is that so… that’s not what I expected, for sure.</p>
<p>Angie : [cheerfully] Now’s a good time to remember! Who’s feeling lucky? We can afford to fuck up the trial, and we’ll only lose one person!</p>
<p>Keebo : How can you sound so happy while saying something so… horrendous?</p>
<p>Rantaro : Huh? Keebo, you’re back? We haven’t seen you in weeks!</p>
<p>Keebo : What do you mean, you haven’t seen me in weeks? I was with you this morning!</p>
<p>Tsumugi : Huh?</p>
<p>Tenko : You mean you came to the picnic too? And I was thinking you declined my invite! Looks like I truly misjudged you on this one.</p>
<p>Kaede : But wait, that doesn’t make sense… if Keebo were with us today, we would have seen him.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Perhaps I can explain. Keebo has been… the victim of an unfortunate trick.</p>
<p>Keebo : A trick?</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Miu added a new function to your body. I think she called it ‘the invisibility switch’. Basically, if one flicks the switch, a protective cloak surrounds you, rendering you invisible. It is quite effective.</p>
<p>Rantaro : You really did that, Miu?</p>
<p>Miu : [Snores]</p>
<p>Himiko : Is she sleeping?</p>
<p>Kirumi : In the middle of a class trial? How… disgracious.</p>
<p>Himiko : I was about to say ‘lucky’.</p>
<p>Tsumugi : But how do you know all of this, Kiyo?</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Because the whole thing happened right in front of me, you see. I had come to ask Miu for a little service, and that is when I witnessed the whole thing.</p>
<p>Tenko : Wow. Miu is really talented, huh.</p>
<p>Rantaro : But it’s unfortunate that we're only learning about it now. Keebo was invisible all day? That means he has no alibi.</p>
<p>Keebo : What? Hey, I was talking with you guys, the whole morning! You all thought I was a ghost! How come that doesn’t count as an alibi?</p>
<p>Rantaro : I dunno. I don’t remember that.</p>
<p>Keebo : Oh <em>come on!</em></p>
<p>Shuichi : Guys, please… it’s too soon to start pointing fingers.</p>
<p>Kaede : I agree with Shuichi! We have a lot to unpack here, so let’s start slow. How about we discuss the crime scene, first?</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Agreed. That seems like a good starting point.</p>
<p>Rantaro : Right, so. Kokichi’s body was found in the woods, near the large oak tree. Ryoma was the first person to find the body.</p>
<p>Angie : Ryoma has no alibi! He could have easily killed Kokichi!</p>
<p>Shuichi : Angie, please… once again, accusations can wait.</p>
<p>Kaede : A few details of the crime scene seemed off to me.</p>
<p>Tenko : You’re talking about all the weapons, right? What were they doing there?</p>
<p>Korekiyo: If you were curious about the sword and spear, they came from my lab.</p>
<p>Rantaro: Anyone could have entered your lab, so... it doesn't teach us much, does it?</p>
<p>Korekiyo: Alas, it does not. Ah... to think that the culprit would use precious historical relics to carry out a murder. How... unsophisticated.</p>
<p>Tsumugi: That's... your biggest concern? Really?</p>
<p>Kaede : That’s not the only thing that was strange about the crime scene. Ryoma and I also found a rope.</p>
<p>Ryoma : And a plastic bottle, but I doubt it matters much.</p>
<p>Kaito : Anything else of… of notice?</p>
<p>Kaede : Sure. Kokichi had two wounds, one was-</p>
<p>Miu : AAAAH!</p>
<p>[A moment of awkward silence.]</p>
<p>Kaede : What is it Miu?</p>
<p>Miu : Oh, uh… I just woke up. What are you all doing?</p>
<p>Rantaro : Discussing the state of the crime scene.</p>
<p>Miu : What? You guys are fucking retarded or what? That’s fucking useless! Just count the alibis and kill the bastard who doesn’t have one!</p>
<p>Shuichi : But more than one person do not have an alibi…</p>
<p>Korekiyo : True, but most of us do, since we stayed together during most of the picnic.</p>
<p>Rantaro : Right, so let’s review those.</p>
<p>Kaede : Okay, so… I stayed at the picnic spot the whole time. I only moved when Ryoma called us to say he had found a body. We were all initially present, except for Keebo, and Kaito who arrived a little later.</p>
<p>Rantaro : But some of us left the scene. Kirumi and Shuichi were first; then it was Ryoma, Kokichi, Maki, Kaito, and Kiyo.</p>
<p>Kirumi : For most of the time that followed, I remained with Shuichi. But eventually a badger attacked us, and we split up. I went to the gate’s entrance, while Shuichi hid inside a tree. Since he was stuck up there, I doubt that he could have moved to kill Kokichi.</p>
<p>Tenko : And what about you?</p>
<p>Kirumi : It didn’t take me long to reach the gates, I’d say something like five minutes. And I met Maki near the entrance. It is true that there is a five minutes gap in my alibi, but I doubt that makes me all that suspicious.</p>
<p>Rantaro : We’ll see about that.</p>
<p>Ryoma : I was the second to leave. I searched the woods to find where Shuichi and Kirumi had gone, but I couldn’t find them. Eventually I ran into Kokichi’s body, and came back to the picnic spot to warn everyone.</p>
<p>Kirumi : Can anyone corroborate that story?</p>
<p>Ryoma : I don’t think so, unless Keebo somehow followed me and can then testify on the matter.</p>
<p>Keebo : No, I did not. I remained with everyone until you told us about the body.</p>
<p>Ryoma : Looks like neither of us has a solid alibi then.</p>
<p>Kaito : [looking uncomfortable] I… don’t have one either. But I never went to the oak tree, and I didn’t even see Kokichi!</p>
<p>Maki : As Kirumi previously stated, I went to my lab immediately after I left the group. I was on the campus side during the murder, so it’s obvious I didn’t kill Kokichi.</p>
<p>Korekiyo: I was the last one to leave. But as you all know, I was headed for my lab, <em>not</em> the inside of the woods. So I could not have killed Kokichi even if I wanted to.</p>
<p>Rantaro : It looks like that’s everyone, then. So to summarize… Kirumi, Ryoma, Kaito and Keebo don’t have alibis, but Kirumi is the least suspicious among those.</p>
<p>[Everyone takes a moment to think. Ryoma and Kaede exchange a concerned glance.]</p>
<p>Ryoma : You noticed too, right?</p>
<p>Kaede : I sure did.</p>
<p>Angie : What are you two talking about?</p>
<p>Ryoma : Oh, easy. One of those alibis is a lie.</p>
<p>Tenko : Huh? Which one?</p>
<p>Kaede : Kirumi, you should have realized too, right?</p>
<p>Kirumi : … indeed, I did. Kiyo is the one who lied.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : [Looking somewhat pleased] Did I, now?</p>
<p>Kaede : Right. Because if Kiyo had gone to his lab as he claimed, he should have passed in front of Kirumi, who was cleaning the fence. But she testified that she didn’t see anyone besides Maki.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Is that so…? But how do you know that Kirumi is not simply lying to implicate me?</p>
<p>Kaede : I did think of that, yes. But if that were the case, why would she confirm Maki’s alibi, then? You have to admit that it doesn’t make much sense.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : I see. I admit, your logic is sound. Well, I shall give you the truth then.</p>
<p>Himiko: That was suspiciously easy.</p>
<p>Korekiyo: You caught me out! I did not go to my lab, even though I said I wood: instead I ventured into the woods, where the murder took place.</p>
<p>Tenko : Aha! I knew you were a liar! It’s written all over your face!</p>
<p>Tsumugi : But his face is hidden, though?</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Yes, yes, I understand your suspicion. It is only natural, considering the situation. However, I am not the culprit.</p>
<p>Miu : You expect us to just believe that?</p>
<p>Korekiyo : [Smiling] I do not. Which is why I intend to offer you my testimony, and then back it up with evidence.</p>
<p>Rantaro : Interesting. Go on.</p>
<p>Kaede : Wait! Why didn’t you do so in the first place?</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Simple. I was testing your skills. I predicted my lie would be exposed, but I did not know <em>who</em> would expose it. Now I know the identities of the smartest among us.</p>
<p>Himiko : That’s… incredibly suspicious, you know.</p>
<p>Kaito : Y-yeah, it’s like you’re begging us to suspect you or something!</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Oh, Kaito, dear. Be a good boy and be quiet. You should know better than anyone what I am about to reveal, yes?</p>
<p>Kaito : [Looking worried] Huh?</p>
<p>Angie : Ooooh, what does that mean Kiyo? Huh, huh huh?</p>
<p>Maki : Enough with the stupid mind games, just spit it out.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Sure, sure. You wanted the truth, here it is. Kaito is the culprit.</p>
<p>Gonta : [Extremely shocked] <em>What?</em></p>
<p>Kaede : Huh?</p>
<p>Rantaro : Hm. Not what I expected.</p>
<p>Angie: Oh, so Kaito is the culprit! Well, what an easy trial this has been.</p>
<p>Kaito : [Panicking] N-no! Guys, please, you have to believe me, I would never-</p>
<p>Maki : You have no alibi. You could have easily killed Kokichi.</p>
<p>Tenko : I always thought he looked shady! Another proof that males are not to be trusted.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Now now. Let us not get ahead of ourselves. Besides, I do not think Kaito planned this murder at all. He was an unlucky victim of the circumstances.</p>
<p>Ryoma : Explain yourself.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : With pleasure. So, as I said before, I was walking in the forest, when I reached a little clearing. Then, to my astonishment, I saw Kokichi and Kaito. They were fighting each other.</p>
<p>Shuichi : They were <em>what?</em></p>
<p>Gonta : No way! Gonta no can believe it!</p>
<p>Korekiyo : It is true. I believe Kokichi is the one who broke into my lab and brought all those weapons. Saying that him and Kaito were fighting might be an understatement, however. Kokichi was clearly attempting to murder Kaito, but Kaito was only trying to defend himself.</p>
<p>Himiko : Huh? But Kokichi is the one who died. You’re sure you’re remembering things right?</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Of course. Eventually, Kaito managed to steal the sword from Kokichi - he then proceeded to stab him in the stomach. I could not see Kokichi very well, for he was hidden by some tree - but he immediately froze, and collapsed on the ground after that. I could not doubt that Kaito had killed him: it happened right in front of me.</p>
<p>[There is a long moment of silence, while everyone processes the new information. Kaito bangs his desk.]</p>
<p>Kaito : Guys, don’t believe him! He’s lying, I never… I wouldn’t kill Kokichi!</p>
<p>[No one answers. Shuichi is looking at his feet, grimly. Kaito becomes paler.]</p>
<p>Kaito : Guys… you don’t seriously believe that-</p>
<p>Rantaro : Kiyo has yet to produce his evidence, as he promised he would.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : I would not make empty promises, now, would I?</p>
<p>Rantaro : I don’t think so. Go ahead then, show us.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : It is quite simple, actually. There are two pieces of evidence. During the fight, Kokichi wounded Kaito’s left arm with the sword - if I am telling the truth, there should be a scar on his left arm.</p>
<p>[Kaito instinctively grabs his left arm. Everyone stares at him silently. He is sweating.]</p>
<p>Himiko : [sounding pained] Nyeh. I don’t even want to see if there’s a scar here.</p>
<p>Kaede : It feels like… we’re doing a public execution. I don’t like this at all.</p>
<p>Kaito : Th-this is all a big coincidence! I… I just happened to get a bruise. I was walking in the forest, and… brambles! It was a… a bramble bush I tell you!</p>
<p>Miu : Oh really. How convenient. [Yawns] Can’t we just kill him already?</p>
<p>Kaito : [In a state of utter panic] No, no no, stop! It’s a trap, it’s a trap, can’t you see? I’ve obviously been framed! Kiyo’s pretty smart, you all know that, right? He… it must be his trap! C’mon, Shuichi? You’re the ultimate detective, you can help me! I… I have no friends here, so... so please... </p>
<p>[Kaito's voice dies down. Tears start dwelling in his eyes. Shuichi remains silent. He looks pained.]</p>
<p>Rantaro : [Calmly] What is the second piece of evidence, Kiyo? Though I can hardly believe Kaito’s excuse, it's a bit light to accuse him just because he has a little bruise.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : I do not currently have the second piece of evidence with me. But I am certain one of you has found it.</p>
<p>[He stares at Kaede.]</p>
<p>Korekiyo : You know what I am referring to, yes?</p>
<p>Kaede : … I do. You’re talking about the piece of white fabric, right?</p>
<p>Ryoma : The one that we found in Kokichi’s hand?</p>
<p>Korekiyo : It tore off during the fight. You simply need to check if it matches Kaito’s clothes, and the truth should become obvious.</p>
<p>[Kaito is sobbing. Kaede walks toward him, slowly, and checks Kaito's clothes. He does nothing to stop her. She confirms her find with a slight nod, and goes back to her seat. Nobody says anything for a while.]</p>
<p>Keebo : It… appears the case is solved.</p>
<p>Tsumugi : It really doesn’t feel right, though. To punish someone who was only acting in self defense, I mean.</p>
<p>Kaito: [Crying] But guys, you… gotta believe me… Kiyo is lying, I tell you!</p>
<p>Miu: Geez, just admit it already. You’re wasting my precious time, you know?</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Besides, there <em>is</em> someone who can corroborate my testimony.</p>
<p>Rantaro : Huh? Really?</p>
<p>Gonta : You mean someone else… saw Kaito being culprit?</p>
<p>Ryoma : Yeah, it’s me.</p>
<p>Kaede : What? Ryoma, why didn’t you tell us sooner?</p>
<p>Ryoma : Well… I only saw the end of it. I didn’t see Kaito actually stab Kokichi, I saw him pulling out the sword from Kokichi’s gut. So I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. And then, Kiyo began to take control of the whole show, so I figured I’d leave things to him.</p>
<p>Kirumi : But you could have considerably accelerated the process, had you confirmed Korekiyo’s testimony from the start. So why did you not?</p>
<p>Ryoma : Because… hm. Actually, I feel like something doesn’t quite fit.</p>
<p>Angie : Oh? Even after what you saw, you still doubt that Kaito could be the culprit?</p>
<p>Rantaro : That’s very interesting. Go on.</p>
<p>Ryoma : Kaede, do you… see what I’m refering to?</p>
<p>Kaede : I think I do. I thought it was strange too.</p>
<p>Tenko : What is strange? What’s the issue?</p>
<p>Kaede : Well… Kiyo and Ryoma both stated that they saw Kaito stabbing Kokichi in the belly. But what about his neck wound then?</p>
<p>[Kaito raises up his head suddenly. He still looks devastated, but there is a flicker of hope in his eyes.]</p>
<p>Angie : What about it? Does it matter?</p>
<p>Kaede : It should. Because when I checked the body, it was clear that the neck wound was much deeper than the stomach wound. In fact, I’m not even sure the stomach wound was fatal to begin with!</p>
<p>Rantaro : Wait, hold on. What are you even suggesting?</p>
<p>Kirumi : Are you claiming that Kaito is not responsible for Kokichi’s neck wound? But if it is as deep as you claim, it would have killed Kokichi rathe rquickly.</p>
<p>Tenko : If he died from that wound, how would he be able to fight Kaito in the clearing afterward?</p>
<p>Angie : It is simply impossible! Unless there was someone else in the clearing.</p>
<p>Tsumugi: Or Kokichi's spirit possessed his body, and he came back to take his revenge on Kaito!</p>
<p>Miu: Nah, you got it all wrong. There were actually two Kokichis! But one of them was Tsumugi in disguise!</p>
<p>Keebo: Please, stop it with the nonsense. You're giving me a headache.</p>
<p>Tenko: Can robots even get headaches?</p>
<p>Keebo: Now they can. You can thank the wonders of technology.</p>
<p>Korekiyo: Back to our topic, if you do not mind? I can assert that a third party does not exist. Kokichi and Kaito were alone in the clearing. Ryoma can confirm it, should any of you have doubts.</p>
<p>Ryoma: Sure, I didn't see anyone else, but you and I were quite far. It's possible Kaito witnessed something that we couldn't.</p>
<p>Shuichi : Kaito! This is important, we might be missing something here. Did you see anyone in the clearing, besides Kokichi?</p>
<p>Kaito : [His voice is raspy.] … I… no, I didn’t see anyone. But… but I never stabbed Kokichi in the neck! I swear.</p>
<p>Himiko : Nyeh? But if you're telling the truth, then it could only be you!</p>
<p>Kaito : I… I don’t know what happened guys. I just know I never stabbed Kokichi in the neck. You have to believe me!</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Based on what? The evidence condemns you.</p>
<p>Kaito : But you didn’t see me stabbing him in the neck! D-did you?</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Simply because I did not witness it, does not mean it is impossible. As I should remind you, a tree was partially blocking my line of sight. It is not impossible that you stabbed him where I could not see.</p>
<p>Himiko : So it doesn’t change anything, in the end. Kaito is the culprit… it can’t really be anyone else.</p>
<p>Miu : And it was not enough to stab Kokichi once, you had to stab him <em>again!</em> The self defense theory is flushed down the toilets!</p>
<p>Kaede : No, wait, that’s… that’s wrong!</p>
<p>Miu : [smiling] Oh really? You think you got what it takes to refute me, you bland-</p>
<p>Kaede : Miu, shut up please.</p>
<p>[Miu lets out a little scream and hides her face behind her hands.]</p>
<p>Kaede : I mean, guys, think about it. Kokichi’s vest absorbed most of the blood from his gut wound; but when he was stabbed in the neck, it splattered everywhere!</p>
<p>Ryoma : True, it was a very strong blow. There were even traces of blood on the nearby trees.</p>
<p>Kaede : But Kaito didn’t have any blood on him, did he? How do you explain that?</p>
<p>Angie : Weeeeell… actually that is a good point, huh! Atua is as surprised as I am!</p>
<p>Korekiyo : There must be an explanation. I am sure it is quite simple.</p>
<p>Miu : He… must’ve used some kind of cloth to prevent the blood from hitting his clothes! Yeah, that’s it!</p>
<p>Ryoma : Nope. We didn’t find anything like that at the crime scene, and besides, Kiyo and I would've seen it. Clearly, Kaito didn’t come prepared, he wouldn’t just have happened to <em>conveniently</em> bring a large piece of cloth with him.</p>
<p>Maki : Then he probably used the spear that was found at the crime scene. It was long enough to avoid being hit by the blood, right?</p>
<p>Kaede: Sure, it was, but Ryoma and I established that the spear was not the murder weapon. If you look at the shape of the wound, it becomes obvious that a knife was used.</p>
<p>Ryoma : Wait… Kaede, do you remember our discussion?</p>
<p>Kaede : Which one?</p>
<p>Ryoma : Well… there was a weird hole beneath the knife’s handle. We realized during the investigation that it might have been stuck to the end of the spear. Using that technique, Kaito could have benefitted from the spear’s length, but still left a knife wound on Kokichi’s neck.</p>
<p>Kaito : What?</p>
<p>[Kaito looks tired, and a little distant, as if he were only half-listening to the conversation.]</p>
<p>Kaede : That… would solve our contradiction. But it doesn’t exactly feel right, does it?</p>
<p>Ryoma : No, not really. I see what you mean, but… it’s no longer impossible for Kaito to have killed Kokichi.</p>
<p>Keebo : Still, what an illogical action. Why would Kaito do something so strange as sticking a knife at the end of a spear?</p>
<p>Miu : Who cares. It’s <em>obvious</em> that he’s the culprit. Let’s just vote for him and end this stupid debate!</p>
<p>Kaede : Not so fast. You remember what you told me, Miu, right?</p>
<p>Miu : Huh? When?</p>
<p>Kaede : [sighing] When I showed you the objects Ryoma and I had dug out from the earth, just before the trial. The… strange pieces of machinery.</p>
<p>Ryoma : Right. I had almost forgotten.</p>
<p>Rantaro : Care to fill us in? It sounds important.</p>
<p>Kaede : Sure it does. Miu, tell them your thoughts.</p>
<p>Ryoma : [grinning] You’re the ultimate genius after all, who else could solve this mystery but you?</p>
<p>[Miu takes a moment to appreciate the flattery, smiling and blushing.]</p>
<p>Miu : Yeah, I took a moment to inspect that thing. It’s no difficult task for a genius like me, even in such a short time.</p>
<p>Tenko : Then spit it out! What is that thing?</p>
<p>Miu : H-hey, don’t rush me! Those were the pieces of a crossbow.</p>
<p>[Another silence.]</p>
<p>Gonta : Gonta confused.</p>
<p>Tsumugi : You’re probably not the only one, there.</p>
<p>Rantaro : Well, that’s certainly not the development I was expecting.</p>
<p>Angie: But why would you bring it up now, Kaede? I thought we had solved the case?</p>
<p>Korekiyo : I think I am starting to see. Kssksskss… what an interesting case this has become.</p>
<p>Kaede : It all starts falling into place when you consider where we found the crossbow.</p>
<p>Himiko : Okay, I’ll bite. Where did you find it?</p>
<p>Kaede : It was near the fence, on the campus side. Right across from the oak tree where Kaito and Kokichi fought.</p>
<p>Keebo : It does seem like the crossbow could be relevant to our case, then.</p>
<p>Kaede : Now we only need to answer this simple question : who was standing at this exact spot at the moment of the murder?</p>
<p>Tenko : Well… uh…</p>
<p>Miu : How the fuck should we know?</p>
<p>Ryoma : Kirumi should know.</p>
<p>Kirumi : I see. Then you wish for me to say it, don’t you?</p>
<p>Ryoma : Hm. Go ahead.</p>
<p>Kirumi : All right then. It was Maki.</p>
<p>[All eyes fall on Maki. She doesn’t look concerned.]</p>
<p>Maki : Yes? I’m not sure, are you accusing me of being the culprit now?</p>
<p>Kaede : It would clear up the contradictions if you think about it. It’d explain why the impact was so forceful, but why neither Kaito neither the true culprit were covered in blood. The weapon actually came from thirty feet away!</p>
<p>Maki : But you’re the one who said that Kokichi’s injury was a knife wound. Assuming I shot him with an arrow from behind the fence, which is ridiculous enough in itself, that would still produce a contradiction.</p>
<p>Ryoma : Not necessarily. Remember, the knife had been stuck onto another weapon. If it’s not the spear, it could have easily been an arrow.</p>
<p>Kirumi : But then, what happened to the arrow? It wasn’t found at the crime scene, was it? Everyone has failed to mention it up to this point.</p>
<p>Ryoma : Right, and that’s because I didn’t recognize it when I found it. All I found was a little stick, so I didn’t believe it was relevant to the case. But I suppose the arrow snapped in two when it hit Kokichi’s body.</p>
<p>Kirumi : …</p>
<p>Kaito : [sounding tired] No… no, that can’t be right. Maki… would never do something like this.</p>
<p>Maki : What?</p>
<p>Tsumugi : Huh? But… Kaito, do you realize what you’re saying?</p>
<p>Kaito : [He looks tired and sick.] Yeah, yeah, I do. But… I still don’t believe Maki would do something like this. There has to be another explanation.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : How amusing. Do you have someone else in mind? Perhaps you intend to accuse Keebo?</p>
<p>Maki : This whole argument is pointless. Ryoma and Kaede are spouting complete nonsense, and I’m pretty sure most of you have realized it by now. Where would I have learned to assemble and disassemble a crossbow in the first place? I’m the ultimate child caregiver, not the ultimate huntress.</p>
<p>Ryoma : Hm. She got us there.</p>
<p>Angie : Right, that’s true! Atua might know how to use a crossbow, but I never taught Maki how to do it, so… she probably couldn’t!</p>
<p>Miu : So can we finally vote for Kaito, or should we wait for more stupid theories from Kaidiot and Ryocunt over there?</p>
<p>Ryoma : God, that nickname isn’t even… remotely creative. I’m ashamed of you, Miu.</p>
<p>Rantaro : Actually, I have something to say.</p>
<p>Maki : Oh? What is it, you actually saw me assembling a crossbow and you just remembered?</p>
<p>Rantaro : Not at all. It’s about my ultimate talent.</p>
<p>Shuichi : Huh? But you said you forgot what it was.</p>
<p>Rantaro : Yeah, well, that was a lie. You see, my talent is a little dangerous to reveal, so that’s why I hid it from you all.</p>
<p>Ryoma : Go on.</p>
<p>Rantaro : I’m the ultimate surviver. I won’t linger too much on what it entails, but basically, this isn’t my first killing game. I lost my memory of the previous killing game, but before I did, I recorded a video explaining everything.</p>
<p>Tenko : Wow, wait, slow down!</p>
<p>Keebo : That is… insane. Two killing games? And memory wipe? I have to admit that story is hard to believe.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Whether or not we believe Rantaro’s story, there is still the question of why he suddenly decided to share what his ultimate talent was. Surely, you must have had a reason?</p>
<p>Rantaro : I do. Being the ultimate survivor means I get a special perk. It’s a way to… reward my efforts, I assume. It comes with a full map of the ultimate academy’s layout, including the rooms which are still locked or hidden.</p>
<p>Ryoma : Oh, I see.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : So that is why you wanted to reveal it.</p>
<p>Kaede : Yeah it’s all clear now.</p>
<p>Keebo : …</p>
<p>Tenko : You… mind sharing with the morons over here?</p>
<p>Gonta : [Smiling] Gonta completely lost!</p>
<p>Rantaro : It’s simple actually. I’m not the only one who lied about his ultimate talent. Wanna guess what Maki's <em>real</em> talent is?</p>
<p>[Maki glares at Rantaro aggressively, but remains silent.]</p>
<p>Tsumugi : I’m suddenly afraid to find out!</p>
<p>Angie : Is it something related to assembling crossbows? I’m going to be very disappointed if it’s not.</p>
<p>Rantaro : Sure is. Maki is the ultimate assassin.</p>
<p>Tenko : Nooooo way!</p>
<p>Keebo : H-huh?</p>
<p>Kaito : … no… it can’t… it can’t be…</p>
<p>Angie : Oh, what a satisfying answer!</p>
<p>Korekiyo : Fascinating. To think she managed to conceal her true identity, even from me!</p>
<p>Shuichi : That… would explain how Ryoma and Kaede found a crossbow in the first place. I doubt there are any in the warehouse, but her ultimate lab is a different story.</p>
<p>Maki : …</p>
<p>Keebo : Maki, do you… object to anything that has been said so far?</p>
<p>Maki : Yeah. I do.</p>
<p>Ryoma : Go ahead. We’re listening.</p>
<p>Maki : So you’re saying I brought the crossbow from my lab, shot Kokichi, and then buried it in the ground. But why would I do that? There were plenty of smarter ways to get rid of it.</p>
<p>Kaede : I thought about that too. I assume you had to hide it quickly, because someone was coming your way. You probably panicked, and hid it very quickly, without thinking.</p>
<p>Maki : And who would that be? The campus was empty at the time of the murder.</p>
<p>Kaede : They didn’t come from the campus. Isn’t that right, Kaito?</p>
<p>[Kaito doesn’t say anything. He is holding his head with his hands, and breathing slowly.]</p>
<p>Maki : Even so, that still doesn’t make sense.</p>
<p>Miu : What a stubborn bitch! Just admit it already!</p>
<p>Tsumugi : But Miu, you wanted to accuse Kaito just a moment ago.</p>
<p>Maki : Obviously I would have planned things out carefully. I would have needed a weapon and a solid alibi. But I had no way to predict that Kokichi would come to the woods at that specific time, did I? You think I just waited there with my crossbow, for anyone to show up, and then killed on sight?</p>
<p>Shuichi : Ah!</p>
<p>Kaede : Shuichi? Did you… figure something out?</p>
<p>Shuichi : Y-yeah. When I investigated the crime scene… I found a little paper in Kokichi’s mouth.</p>
<p>Keebo : In his <em>mouth?</em></p>
<p>Shuichi : It said to meet him at the oak tree, at four in the afternoon, which is precisely the time of the murder.</p>
<p>Ryoma : That way, Maki could predict his location, and shoot him without being seen. Not bad.</p>
<p>Korekiyo : That explains why Kokichi brought all those weapons to the crime scene. It was originally for self defense.</p>
<p>Kaede: Maki. Will you finally admit it?</p>
<p>Maki : I don’t need to.</p>
<p>Kaede : Excuse me? All the evidence-</p>
<p>Maki : Points to me as the culprit, yes. But that doesn’t necessarily mean I did it.</p>
<p>Tsumugi : Uh… ah?</p>
<p>Maki : Keebo still doesn’t have an alibi. Ryoma and Korekiyo could still be lying. Even Rantaro’s story is pretty suspicious, when you think about it. The truth is, you will never know what <em>really</em> happened in those woods, unless you can somehow go back in time. You have no decisive evidence.</p>
<p>Ryoma : You can say whatever you like, but you still brought a crossbow from your lab, and I found the arrow near the body. Sounds decisive enough.</p>
<p>Maki : But did I really do that? For all you know, Miu built that crossbow, and Keebo fired it. It’s not impossible, really. We can’t trust anyone in this killing game.</p>
<p>[A moment of silence.]</p>
<p>Tsumugi : So… what do we do? We’re going to vote for her anyway, right?</p>
<p>Kaede : Maki is the most likely suspect. We’ve done what we could. Unless someone has more evidence to present?</p>
<p>[Silence.]</p>
<p>Kaede : Right. Well then… Monokuma? We’re ready to vote.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First execution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Each student casts their vote. Keebo gets one vote. Kaito gets four, and Maki the remaining ten.]</p><p> </p><p>Monokuma: Oooh, that’s a tough one! It's not usually such a close call, huh. But you got it right! The culprit for this case was indeed Maki Harukawa, the ultimate assassin.</p><p> </p><p>[He throws some confetti inside the courtroom, but no one looks particularly happy about the trial’s outcome. Maki remains silent and angry.]</p><p> </p><p>Ryoma : Here you go kids. Everyone can go home.</p><p>Tenko : So soon? But… it feels wrong to just leave it there. Maki, please! Won’t you at least explain yourself?</p><p>Maki : I owe you nothing.</p><p>Tenko : What? Seriously? After you killed one of our classmates, you seriously-</p><p>Maki : Shut up. You hated Kokichi, so don’t come crying now. It’s too late anyway.</p><p>Tenko : [Sounding shocked rather than angry] Well I did, but that’s no reason to <em>murder</em> him!</p><p>Korekiyo : It is pointless, Tenko. Maki has been defeated, and is now clinging to the last thing she possesses: her own pride. It is quite a beautiful sight.</p><p>Tenko : Ah, shut up your weirdo! I was trying to talk to her!</p><p>Angie : He’s right though! Maki doesn’t look like she’s in the mood for conversation. You might as well give up!</p><p>Tsumugi : If I may…</p><p>Kaede : What is it?</p><p>Tsumugi : I think I know why Maki killed Kokichi. Well… based on what I know, it would make sense. Maybe I just want to believe, but…</p><p>Miu : Quit rambling to yourself already! What’s the reason? Spit it out and let’s go home!</p><p>Ryoma : You’re referring to Kokichi’s room, right?</p><p>Tsumugi : Yeah. Based on what we found there… it didn’t hit me right away, since Kokichi had died and all. But if he hadn’t been dead, I could have sworn Kokichi was the mastermind.</p><p>Tenko : What?</p><p>Shuichi : What did you find in his room?</p><p>Tsumugi : Detailed information about all of us. Well, except for Rantaro and Maki.</p><p>Keebo : But how could he have even aquired such information?</p><p>Tsumugi : That’s the question, isn’t it? If it were somewhere in the academy, it feels like we would have found it at some point during the two weeks that we spent here. So it was only logical for Maki to assume that Kokichi was the mastermind.</p><p>Ryoma : Right, but the info was in plain sight. Kokichi didn’t even bother to hide the files, he pinned them above his bed. You’d feel like the mastermind would want to be a little more discreet, wouldn’t you?</p><p>Tsumugi : Well… he never allowed anyone in his room, did he? And without the key, nobody could get into his room. Well… except for Gonta, probably.</p><p>Gonta : But gentlemen not break doors!</p><p>Tsumugi : See?</p><p>Ryoma : By the way, I have a question for you, Rantaro.</p><p>Rantaro : Ah, right. I suppose I might as well say it, then. Yes, I <em>did</em> go into Kokichi’s room. That’s when I removed my file from his wall, and took it with me. I was very scared at the time, that someone would figure out what my ultimate talent was. I still am, to be frank.</p><p>Kirumi : But how did you get in?</p><p>Rantaro : …</p><p>Tsumugi : There was a little bit of blood on the floor, so I assume there must have been a bit of a fight. Oh, sorry, perhaps I… shouldn’t say that, should I?</p><p>Rantaro : …</p><p>Korekiyo : Very interesting. But it does bring up another possibility, does it not?</p><p>Tsumugi : What do you mean?</p><p>Korekiyo : If Kokichi had files on each of us, then he probably knew about Maki’s ultimate talent, yes? It is not impossible that he used that information to threaten her. In turn, she could have murdered him in order to silence him. Forever.</p><p>Keebo : Tsumugi <em>did</em> state that Maki’s file was missing. We can assume that she knew Kokichi knew about her talent. It seems plausible that it was her motive for murdering him.</p><p>Angie : Does it matter, though, really? Unless Maki decides to speak up, the secret will die with her.</p><p>Korekiyo : [Sounding amused] But your Atua knows the truth, right?</p><p>Angie : [Smiling somewhat coldly at Korekiyo] Atua never bothered to find out, because he believed that owning such information was unnecessary.</p><p>[Korekiyo chuckles, but doesn’t reply. No one says anything for a while.]</p><p>Monokuma : Done chatting already? Guess I can move on with the execution then.</p><p>Maki : I… have one more thing to say.</p><p>Monokuma : Be quick about it then! I’m about to press the button.</p><p>Maki : [softly] I… I wanted to apologize.</p><p>[She seems to want to add something, but finds herself unable to speak more.]</p><p>Shuichi : Maki, it’s okay. We understand.</p><p>Maki : [Visibly troubled] No, you don’t.</p><p>Shuichi : Huh? What does that mean?</p><p>Monokuma : Hurry up! I’m pressing the button!</p><p>Maki : I’m so sorry, Kaito! All this time, we’ve been treating you like dirt, each of us. It started out as a joke, but then we were all too scared to acknowledge you as a true friend, we were scared about what the others would say. And then I tried to pin the murder on you, and even then you… you…!</p><p>Kaito : [Looking sick and disgusted] I still defended you.</p><p>Maki : [Crying] I’m… I’m so sorry!</p><p>[Everyone is shocked by the sudden accusation. It is hard to say whether Kaito is furious or desperate. Monokuma presses the button. A large cable falls from the ceiling, and locks around Maki’s neck.]</p><p>Maki : Please, Kaito, please… survive for me.</p><p>[She is projected into the ceiling, where she disappears inside a hidden door. Kaito falls on his knees, silent. A giant screen appears on the left wall, showing Maki’s execution. Kaede refuses to watch, but Ryoma is glued to the screen.]</p><p> </p><p>[Maki finds herself alone in a darkly lit graveyard. The names on the tombs mean nothing to anyone, except for Maki, whose eyes widen as she reads them. She finds a gun on the floor, and grabs it. Inside are six rounds.]</p><p> </p><p>[A group of armed men enter the graveyard. They are wielding swords, and are advancing menacingly. She shoots the first one in the head – it appears he is not a dummy, but a real person, who dies immediately. Maki lets out a shriek, but then regains her composure. She shoots once more, each time targetting the weak point on each of the men’s armours. But there are seven men, and she only has six bullets. Still, she doesn’t give up. Grabbing a spear from one of the corpses on the ground, she attacks the last man with despair and fury.]</p><p> </p><p>[The man is much taller and more muscular than Maki. He inflicts several wounds on her body, including one that leaves and ugly star on her face, almost tearing out her nose. She fights back strongly, but is incapable of dealing a single wound, despite being extremely fast.]</p><p> </p><p>[The fight lasts for ten painful minutes. By the end, Maki’s clothes are torn in multiple places. Her hair is messy and tangled, she is sweaty and bruised. The man laughs, and drops his weapon. Seizing the opportunity, Maki strikes him in the neck. The blow kills him instantly. His large body collapses on the ground, shaking dust. Even in death, his smile remains unshaken. Maki collapses on her knees. Her eyes are red, but not from tearing up. Clinging onto her own stomach, she suddenly throws up, quite violently. Panting and retching, she then collapses to the side, dropping her weapon. Realizing there is now poison in her veins, she agonizes for five more minutes, then dies.]</p><p> </p><p>[The screen turns blank once more, and silence comes back to the trial room, only perturbed by a few sobs. Tenko flees the room, unable to stand the pressure. Kaito is still on his knees, unmoving. Kaede walks toward the exit, feeling numb. Ryoma’s arms are twitching slightly. Other than that, he looks unperturbed. Kirumi and Korekiyo are perfectly still, but only one of them is smiling. Himiko is staring at the blank screen, but it seems like she hasn’t really been watching. Tsumugi is crying softly. Keebo looks more confused than anything. Angie is praying. Gonta is violently sobbing ; eventually Tsumugi moves in to hug him tightly, which he barely seems to notice. Miu looks disgusted and angry, but doesn’t remain in the room for very long, and storms off after Kaede. Shuichi is sitting against a wall, looking lost, sad and weak. Rantaro sits with him, and stares at the hidden door in the ceiling thoughtfully.]</p><p> </p><p>[The lights fade out one by one. The students leave one by one, until Rantaro end up alone with Kaito.]</p><p> </p><p>Rantaro : Kaito.</p><p>Kaito : …</p><p>Rantaro : Kaito, you can’t stay here. Come on.</p><p>Kaito : …</p><p>Rantaro : Kaito, I know you can hear me. Say something.</p><p>Kaito : …</p><p>Rantaro : Fine, stay here if you like. See you tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>[Rantaro leaves the scene, leaving Kaito alone in the trial room. The last light goes out, and complete darkness fills the room. The only remaining sound is Kaito’s faint breathing.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Words of advice from a god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[One week later, in the dining hall.]</p><p>Miu: [staring morosely at a plate of spaghetti] What a fuckin' bore! They said it was gonna be a killin' game, but I didn't think I would die of boredom.</p><p>Tsumugi: Aren't you the ultimate inventor though? Can't you invent a machine that prevents boredom?</p><p>Miu: ... oh right, I guess I could try.</p><p>[She leaves the room.]</p><p>Tsumugi: Well then. That was surprisingly easy.</p><p>Rantaro: Well done Tsumugi. I was getting tired of her shouting.</p><p>Tsumugi: You're welcome, I guess.</p><p>Ryoma: I'm mildly concerned though. We don't know what she's going to make.</p><p>Tenko: What are you afraid of? Her inventions aren't that bad!</p><p>Ryoma: Remember when she added wheels on Keebo? He couldn't control his speed and nearly killed Himiko when he ran into her by accident.</p><p>Rantaro: Oh right, I remember now. He literally sent her flying! If it hadn't been for Gonta, she might have-</p><p>[They hear a loud crashing sound.]</p><p>Tenko: Uh oh.</p><p>Rantaro: [sighing] Not again!</p><p>Tsumugi: I wonder what's going on this time?</p><p>Ryoma: Eh, who knows. I'll check it out.</p><p>[He leaves the dining hall, enters the hallway. Gonta is lifting a very scared Kaito from the ground, while Kaede watches him, arms crossed.]</p><p>Kaito: Please don't hurt me! I'll be out of your way, I promise!</p><p>Gonta: [Angrily] Kaito, listen to Gonta! Spying on girl's bathroom is not acting like gentleman!</p><p>Kaede: I can't believe you would do something like that, Kaito. The others are right, you really are a creep.</p><p>Kaito: I swear, it's not what it looks like!</p><p>[Gonta shakes him a little.]</p><p>Gonta: Kaito must apologize!</p><p>Kaito: [Eyes watering] 'kay, 'kay, sorry, I won't do it again!</p><p>Kaede: You'd better not.</p><p>[Gonta drops Kaito, who runs away in shame. Ryoma notices that he's really dirty, for some reason - like someone who's completely neglected to take care of himself.]</p><p>Ryoma: I wanted to ask what was going on, but I think I get the gist.</p><p>Kaede: Oh, hi Ryoma... yeah, basically he was spying on me. He even brought a camera with him! [She shivers in disgust.] I know we shouldn't be too hard on him, but that's just crossing the line, there.</p><p>Gonta: Makes Gonta very angry!</p><p>Ryoma: I'll try to talk to him if I get the occasion.</p><p>[He leaves the hallway and walks outside, where it's raining. The exisals are aligned in the yard, unmoving. Shuichi and Kirumi are inspecting one of them.]</p><p>Ryoma: Yo. What are you two doing?</p><p>Kirumi: Looking for a way to climb onto an exisal.</p><p>Ryoma: Eh? What for?</p><p>Shuichi: These are some powerful machines. Interestingly enough, nothing in the rulebook prevents us from using them.</p><p>Ryoma: Uh...</p><p>Shuichi: [suddenly nervous] Ah, no! I don't mean to attack anyone! It's just... it could be a tool for escape, right?</p><p>Kirumi: The exisals are fast and powerful, so indeed they could be used to produce an exit. Perhaps we would need to modify them a little, first.</p><p>Ryoma: Remember that we're under constant watch. I don't want to crush your hopes, but I doubt it's going to be that easy.</p><p>Shuichi [sighs] I know. But I... I still want to try. At least it keeps me busy.</p><p>Ryoma: Makes sense. 'Kay then, I'll be on my way.</p><p>[Ryoma walks into the forest, where Kokichi died, murdered by Maki. He thinks about the investigation, his role during the trial. He remembers how he felt then: useful, needed. It was a good feeling, despite everything.]</p><p>Ryoma: [resting his back against a tree] I don't want any more murders. But if I could find a purpose here... hm. Gonta protects everyone. Kaede keeps the group united. Kirumi fulfils all sorts of requests. Miu makes genius inventions, among really stupid ones. Shuichi tries to find a way to escape. What can I do? What good is my talent, at a time like this...?</p><p>[The rain becomes heavier, and Ryoma walks back to the dorms. He looks a little like a wet cat, with the ears from his beanie drooping. He finds Angie praying with Himiko.]</p><p>Angie: Why hello there, dark spirit! Do you want to pray with us?</p><p>[Ryoma recalls that Angie has been calling everyone "spirits" for a few days now, assigning them colors. He doesn't know what the colors mean, or why she even does it.]</p><p>Ryoma: Pray? What are you even praying for?</p><p>Angie: For luck!</p><p>Himiko: Luck is very important, you know. If you have luck, you have everything you need.</p><p>Ryoma: Makes sense. And your Atua can provide luck to those who ask for it?</p><p>Angie: If he's feeling like it, then yeah!</p><p>Himiko: [smiling innocently] It's important to keep him happy. We want to be buddies with the handsome god.</p><p>Ryoma: [Pensive] Interesting. What if I don't want luck, but guidance? Should I pray with you then?</p><p>Angie: [giggling] No need, silly! Recall that I'm the voice of Atua. I have already heard his words of wisdom concerning you!</p><p>Ryoma: [confused] You... you really have?</p><p>Atua: Of course! Do you wish to hear it?</p><p>Ryoma: Sure, why the hell not.</p><p>[Angie gets up and puts both hands on Ryoma's shoulders, smiling as she stares at him in the eyes. Ryoma feels a bit nervous because of how tall she is, compared to him. But then her smiles fades to reveal a serious expression, which is very unlike her.]</p><p>Angie: [in a slightly different voice than usual] You are not entirely yourself, are you, Ryoma Hoshi? Your sin has shattered you, and you don't know how to rebuild yourself. You think this is the end of the path, and yet you don't want things to end. But your end is near, if you don't change very soon.</p><p>Ryoma: [Shocked, angry and worried] the hell...?</p><p>Angie: To rebuild yourself, you must follow the path of courage. Become a warrior, one that kills not, but defends others. Only by reversing your sin will you be born anew.</p><p>[Angie suddenly releases his shoulder, taking a step back, smiling.]</p><p>Angie: [cutely] So how was it? Did Atua's words speak to your heart?</p><p>Ryoma: [Sweating] Uh...</p><p>Angie: You should listen to Atua, you know. I think he cares about you. And of course, he knows your future!</p><p>Ryoma: My future?</p><p>Angie: [yawning] All that talking made me sleepy, actually. I'm going to go rest in my dorm! Bye!</p><p>[And just like that, she leaves the room. Ryoma blinks, still feeling a little dizzy after what happened.]</p><p>Ryoma: She's... she's a good comedian, huh.</p><p>Himiko: Comedian? Ryoma, she gave you a prophecy! This is a very rare thing, don't you realize how lucky you are?</p><p>Ryoma: Prophecy...? Hm. Interesting.</p><p>[He straightens his back, and adjusts his beanie.]</p><p>Ryoma: I'll go have a shower, and think about... uh... Atua's wisdom, I suppose. Thanks for your time.</p><p>[Ignoring Himiko's excitement, Ryoma walks into his room. Angie's words keep coming back to him, but he doesn't know what to make of them. Feeling frustrated, he takes off his clothes and walks into the shower. The hot water helps him relax, for a brief moment he manages to empty his heads of all negative thoughts - but eventually they come back.]</p><p>
  <em>'If you don't change soon, you're going to die'. This is basically what she meant.</em>
</p><p>[Ryoma exits the shower, shivering a little.]</p><p>Ryoma: It's just some nonsense she spouted to impress me. That's right, just a weird girl's weird delusion. I don't have to worry about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Investigation results and Guarding duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Kaede’s room]</p><p>Kaede: So how is your investigation going, Shuichi? You’ve been searching the campus for days now. Did you find anything strange?</p><p>Shuichi: [embarrassed] I found many strange things, but hardly any useful clues. I still don’t know why we’ve been locked in here, and by whom.</p><p>Kaede: Seriously? You found nothing at all?</p><p>Shuichi: I found some things I couldn’t understand. For instance…</p><p>Kaede: For instance?</p><p>Shuichi: I searched Kaito’s room, you see. He’s been keeping some kind of diary where he’s been writing since day 1. It’s mostly gibberish, honestly. The phrase “I’m not like the others but I don’t know why” comes up pretty often. I knew he wasn’t really doing okay, but I think it might be something serious. There’s also Kiyo’s case… this time it’s not his room, but his lab. Kiyo’s been stealing clothes from Kirumi. He keeps them in a neat pile in his lab. They’re all very clean, but it’s a little creepy regardless. And well, Ryoma’s keeping a sword in his room, some of Miu’s inventions look particularly deadly, and there’s the bottles titled “blood containers” in Angie’s room. So you see, I found plenty of strange things concerning my classmates, but no clue about the killing game itself or the identity of the mastermind.</p><p>Kaede: Wow. I don’t really feel safe all of a sudden.</p><p>Shuichi: I know, right? But there’s nothing to be done. We’re stuck in this insane campus, and there’s nothing we can do about it.</p><p>Kaede: [with a faraway look] I miss the stage, some days. I’ve been practicing the piano as much as I could since I arrived, but it’s not the same when I don’t have a show to prepare for. I had plenty of upcoming collabs to practice for, but now I can say goodbye to all that, can’t I?</p><p>Shuichi: I understand how you must feel. I miss my family a lot, my uncle especially. He’s the one I always went to when I felt sad. He had quite the talent for cheering me up.</p><p>Kaede: He’s the one who taught you the basics of detective work, right?</p><p>Shuichi: Yeah. You know… I’ve had this horrible fear since I’ve arrived. [He puts one hand on his heart.] That somehow my whole life before this kidnapping was a all a dream, or completely made-up. My past, my friends, my family, it’s all getting a little blurrier with each passing day, and I’m afraid one day I’ll completely lose who I used to be.</p><p>Kaede: That’s… that’s horrible Shuichi! And you never told anyone about it?</p><p>Shuichi: [chuckles] I honestly thought I’d be laughed at if I did.</p><p>[Kaede is about to reply, but a knock on the door interrupts her train of thoughts. She gets up from the bed, opens the door, and finds a very worried Keebo]</p><p>Keebo: Please Kaede, your help is needed. It is Kaito again.</p><p>Kaede: [frowning] What has he done this time?</p><p>Keebo: Come with me and you will see.</p><p>[Kaede, Keebo and Shuichi leave the room, and walk all the way to the dining hall. A little crowd has already gathered in there. Kaede suddenly remembers how loud 14 people can get.]</p><p>Kaede: What’s going on? Let me through!</p><p>[Kaito is sitting in the middle of the room, curved into a ball. He appears to be crying. Next to him is Himiko’s unconscious body. Angie and Tenko are crouched next to her, inspecting her wounds. Tenko looks furious.]</p><p>Tenko: This time you went too far, you degenerate! Spying on everyone was bad enough, but now you had to attack such a poor girl as Himiko? You disgust me!</p><p>Kaito: [Sobbing] I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll never do it again, I swear!</p><p>Kaede: What happened? What did he do?</p><p>Kirumi: It seems Kaito ambushed Himiko in the dining hall, and tried to strangle her.</p><p>Kaede: [furiously] he what…?</p><p>Shuichi: Did anybody see him?</p><p>Miu: Fuck yeah I did. That little bastard wanted to murder her! I fuckin’ knew he couldn’t be trusted.</p><p>Kaito: You’re right, I can’t be trusted. I’m a disgusting individual, and I deserve to be punished. But please let me go away, I’ll never do it again!</p><p>Angie: Letting you go? Are you for real? After what you just pulled?</p><p>Tenko: Justice will not sleep tonight! You will have to pay for what you did, you hear me?</p><p>Kaede: Guys, chill. I’m as mad as all of you, but we must act like adults here. Kaito is undoubtedly dangerous, which means we must-</p><p>Miu: Murder him!</p><p>Kaede: What? No! I was going to say we must lock him up, or have someone guarding him or something. Why are you so angry all of a sudden?</p><p>Miu: Oh, I’m not really angry honestly. I don’t give much of a fuck about titless over here, but I felt like this was something Kokichi or Maki could have said. I’ve been filling up for them you see!</p><p>Kirumi: Is that really necessary? These two people died, but shouldn’t we try to remember their good sides?</p><p>Miu: What good sides?</p><p>Kirumi: …</p><p>Rantaro: Anyway, back on topic. I suggest we lock Kaito in his room: but we need one person to look after him, and one to bring him his meals.</p><p>Kirumi: I suppose I could bring him his meals. It is my duty as a maid, after all.</p><p>Ryoma: And I’ll look after him.</p><p>Rantaro: Okay well, that was easier than I thought.</p><p>Tsumugi: Yeah, I sorta expected everyone to back off… but it’s like you’re almost <em>enthusiastic </em>about it, Ryoma.</p><p>Ryoma: [shrugging] It’ll give me something to do. It would have been a waste of time for any of you, but I don’t have any time to waste.</p><p>Kaede: Your dedication is commendable. Kaito, I hope we don’t have to force you to obey. Will you come quietly to your room and stay there?</p><p>[Kaito nods furiously. Ryoma, Kaede and Gonta take him to his room. Ryoma and Kaito end up alone inside. A key turns into the lock, and silence falls on the room for a short while.]</p><p>Ryoma: You look like shit, Kaito. Why don’t you go have a shower or something? Put on some fresh clothes while you’re at it.</p><p>[Kaito doesn’t reply. He sits on the bed, folds his legs and rests his head against his knees. He’s no longer crying, but the silence is a little eerie.]</p><p>Ryoma: You’re not even going to say anything? Jeez, go easy on me. How will I keep busy?</p><p>[No reply. Ryoma sighs.]</p><p>Ryoma: Do you at least have any books I can read in the meantime?</p><p>[Still nothing. Ryoma gets up, but the only ‘book’ he finds is Kaito’s diary, which he respectfully decides to leave alone. He rests his back against one of the walls, as his eyes drift away, and he loses himself in his thoughts. Then, almost without realizing, he begins to move. His hands lift, and he makes circle gestures, adjusting his posture. He assumes a fighting stance, eyes closed, and moves around the room, like a martial artist fighting an invisible enemy.]</p><p>Kaito: [croaking] What are you doing…?</p><p>Ryoma: Dunno. Being weird. It finally made you talk, so I suppose it was worth something.</p><p>Kaito: …</p><p>Ryoma: Come on, I’m going to be here a while. You might as well speak to me sooner or later. I know you’ll eventually break and all the words will spill out, and it’ll be a mess. If you talk now, at least you’ll have control over the way you present things. Besides, I’m a criminal myself, so probably the best person to confess your sins to, right? I’d have no right to judge you after what I’ve done.</p><p>Kaito: What do you want me to say?</p><p>Ryoma: Explaining why you attacked Himiko might be a good start.</p><p>[Kaito instinctively grabs his own wrist, then nervously fixes his hair.]</p><p>Kaito: I wanted to escape. I can’t stand this place anymore… everyone’s so scary, y’know? I wanted to end it all, one way or another. Escape or death, I don’t even care at this point.</p><p>[Ryoma frowns. He has the intuition that Kaito is lying to him, but he doesn’t know why he believes that, or how to prove it.]</p><p>Ryoma: I see. Is there anything else you wanna add?</p><p>Kaito: No. I think… I think I’m going to do what you suggested and have a shower. Is that okay?</p><p>Ryoma: Sure.</p><p>[Kaito gets up from the bed with obvious relief and hides in the bathroom. Ryoma finds himself alone again, pondering. For the first time since his arrival at the campus, he wonders how Kaito was before being captured, and if the anxious weirdo he’s been accustomed to is the ‘real’ Kaito.]</p><p>Ryoma: [Whispering to himself] What the hell even happened to you, bud?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure what the hell I'm doing with this fic. It was originally a silly and short project, but I want to take it at least a little more seriously. So I'll need to develop the daily life a lot more before we have another murder. If you have suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>